Harry Lies
by phantomwriter2006
Summary: Songfic based of the song by Jason Michael Carroll, Alyssa Lies. I just thought it up at work one night when I heard the song. Nonmagic. AU. R


_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter I just like to screw with it. __ This is a small fic that came to me at work one night. I hope you like it. I also DO NOT own the song is called Alyssa Lies and is owned by Jason Michael Carroll I changed the lyrics a tiny bit to fit the story so. This is a songfic and also AU in that there is no magic. R&R_

Harry Lies

Draco Malfoy was six years old and very excited. He got to start primary school today in his new neighborhood. His father smiled indulgently at his son's excitement, remembering his own primary school days. Lucius dropped his son off at school and kissed him goodbye saying, "I will be here to pick you up when school gets out." Draco smiled and waved goodbye.

_My little boy met a new friend_

_Just the other day_

Draco loved school; he loved writing, coloring, reading, and math. But he especially loved recess. He was playing on the swings when he spotted a boy from his class sitting alone in the grass. He ran over and sat down in front of the boy and smiled. The boy startled but smiled back shyly. Draco held out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Draco. I'm in your class, what's your name?"

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tire and the swings_

The little boy had bright green eyes, black, messy hair, and coke bottle glasses taped together. His clothes were baggy and way too big for him and his shirt was long sleeved even though it was warm out. "I'm Harry," the smaller boy replied shaking Draco's hand. Draco smiled brightly and asked, "Do you want to be my friend?" Harry looked at Draco in shock but nodded as his smile slowly brightened. Draco jumped up dragging Harry with him and exclaimed, "Let's play!"

Draco and Harry became fast friends and played together every day. Draco got to know his little friend better and found Harry was very shy and withdrawn, that worried Draco for some unknown reason to him. Harry was so much smaller than the rest of the kids in their class; even most of the girls were taller than him. Draco stayed with Harry almost all day at school, and he noticed the bruises all over Harry's body, on his arms and legs, that very large one around his neck when Harry's shirt slipped.

On Tuesday, Harry had come to school with a large bruise on his cheek and a black eye. When the teacher asked about it Harry said that he fell down the stairs and hit a door knob. Draco didn't know how but he knew that Harry was lying. When the teacher noticed the other bruises Harry lied about them too as Draco watched on sadly. The last three days that Draco came to school, he had found Harry in the school yard hiding by some bushes crying. Draco didn't speak but he held Harry while he cried, like his daddy did for him, and every day Draco wished that Harry would stop lying.

_But he came home with tear filled eyes_

_And he said to me, "Daddy, Harry lies."_

Finally on Friday Draco couldn't stand it anymore and when he got home from school he went straight to his dad's office and knocked on the door walking in. Lucius saw his son and knew something was bothering him. Lucius put his work aside and held out his arms for his son. Draco ran into his father's arms and started crying. Lucius held his son as he cried out his frustration and hurt. When Draco had stopped crying he finally asked, "Dragon, what happened son?" Draco replied simply, "Daddy, Harry lies."

_Well I just brushed it off at first_

_Didn't know how much my little one had been hurt_

_Or the things that he had seen_

_Wasn't ready when I said, "You can tell me."_

Lucius was confused; he knew that Harry was Draco's new friend at school. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his son, finally noticing the dark shadows that you should never see in a child's eyes. He pulled Draco close and asked, "What do you mean that Harry lies, Draco?"

_And he said_

_Harry lies to the classroom_

_Harry lies every day at school_

_Harry lies to the teachers_

_As he tries to cover every bruise_

Draco sniffled and told his dad what had happened at school and what he had seen and heard through the week. To say Lucius was shocked was an understatement. He had never thought that anyone would treat a child like that. And to think his son noticed, he had never imagined having Draco so directly exposed to this. He pulled Draco closer and Draco snuggled into his dad taking comfort in his embrace.

_My little boy laid his down that night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I heard him say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet_

"_God bless my mom and my dad,_

_And my new friend Harry,_

_Oh I know he needs you bad!"_

Later that night after Lucius tucked Draco into bed; he walked out of the room but stopped just outside the door and listened as he heard Draco start praying. "God, bless my daddy, please take care of my mommy now that she is with you and please bless my new friend Harry, I know he needs you bad." Lucius heard a quiet crying from his son and felt his heart break. "Please God, he doesn't have anyone!" Draco quietly sobbed out. Slowly the sobs turned to sniffles and then his breathing evened out. Lucius looked into his son's room and saw his son curled into a ball on his bed. Lucius walked into the room and pulled the covers up over Draco and kissed him goodnight again, before walking out of the room.

_Because Harry lies to the classroom_

_Harry lies every day at school_

_Harry lies to the teachers_

_As he tries to cover every bruise_

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm his fears _

Lucius sat there in the hall for a while, he found himself wiping tears from his face at his son's innocent plea. Lucius sent up a prayer for the little boy who had caught his son's attention and who had no one. Lucius went to bed but didn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night but as he watched the sun rise the next morning he knew what he had to do.

_I knew just what I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

_My little boy asked why everyone looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that he asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told him that Harry wouldn't be at school today_

But when Lucius got Draco to school on Monday, he heard that is was too late for little Harry. The air around the school was somber and sad. All the adults were standing there talking quietly trying not to let the children overhear. Draco looked around noticing the tension in all the adults and asked, "Daddy, why does everybody look so sad today?" Lucius swallowed around the lump in his throat trying to think of how to tell his son that his best friend was dead.

_Cause he doesn't lie in the classroom_

_He doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Harry lies with Jesus_

_Cause there is nothing anyone would do_

Lucius pulled Draco close to him, he could feel the tears running down his face as he picked up his son and said, "Dragon, Harry isn't going to be at school anymore. I know this is going to be hard to understand, but do you remember what I told you when mommy died?" Draco nodded and said, "You said that when God deems people ready to be with him he takes them to live with him in Heaven." Lucius felt Draco put his face into his shoulder, already feeling his son's tears on his skin. Trying to hold back his own tears he said, "Well," his voice cracked, "God decided that the best way to help and watch over Harry was to take him to Heaven to be with him."

_Tears fill my eyes_

_When my little boy asked me why_

_Harry lies_

Lucius felt Draco begin to sob into his shoulder and asked the one question that he couldn't answer. "Why? Why did he lie daddy? Why Daddy?" And with that Draco cried harder clinging to his father. "I don't know Dragon, I just don't know."

_Oh daddy, Oh daddy tell me why_

Lucius tried to comfort his son, but hearing those broken cries from one so young broke all hearts that heard them. Lucius looked over at the head of the school, Albus Dumbledore, meeting the man's eyes he nodded, telling Lucius that his son would be excused from school. Lucius took his son home to help him grieve for his friend. As he walked to his car he wondered why no one had noticed the reason

_Harry lies_

_Ok sadness I know, but please review I live on reviews._


End file.
